


Every Inch Of You

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorous Harry, Auror Harry Potter, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Comfort Eating, Draco lacks confidence in his body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hardworking Draco Malfoy, Harry is besotted with Draco, Koldovstoretz, Lonely Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Belly Kink, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Taste Of Smut Fest, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, Trainee Potions Professor Draco, post-sex, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco returns after a year at the Koldovstoretz School in Russia he has gained some weight and now has quite a prominent belly. He feels shy about his new physique, but Harry thinks that his lover looks just as gorgeous as ever.Based on this prompt: Character A has been working/studying away and they come back heavier than they were before. Character B thinks they look great and proceeds to tell them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Every Inch Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely mods tasteofshapes, EvAEleanor, VeelaWings and unicorninthelibrary for creating this wonderful fest. 
> 
> The senses described in this story are touch and sight.

There wasn’t much that Draco Malfoy adored more than those first few minutes after sex. 

Draco loved the way that aftershocks still coiled down his spine. He loved the way that the blood thrummed through his body and the soft sheen of sweat that coated his skin. He loved the achy stretch of his arsehole and the slick wetness of Harry’s come spilling onto his thighs. 

Draco loved the sweet familiarity of Harry’s magic washing over him and his lover’s hard, athletic arms wrapped around his torso. Potter was always an unashamed cuddler after they’d made love. The Auror would slide up tight behind Draco’s body and Harry’s untidy hair would tickle Draco’s shoulders. 

Potter would whisper how beautiful Draco was, and how exquisite. He’d whisper how much Draco had changed his world. Harry’s words would be warm little puffs of air in the shell of Draco’s ear. It felt intimate and safe, like the coming together of two parts of the same soul. 

When Draco was held by Harry in those first few minutes after sex, Draco felt completely at ease. 

The blond wizard sighed with pleasure, feeling utterly content within his lover’s embrace. This was the first time that Harry and he had been together physically since Christmas- six _very_ long months before- and their reunion had been every bit as enthusiastic as Draco had hoped for. 

June sunshine streamed in through the Grimmauld bedroom windows, the dust motes dancing like the beat of his heart. Draco shifted his body to be closer to his partner, pressing his back into Harry’s solid, muscular chest. Wrapped in Harry’s arms felt like perfection and Draco couldn’t imagine that he’d ever want to move again. 

“Mmm,” Harry whispered, brushing soft kisses into Draco’s neck. “Feels so good to have you back in my arms, Draco… Nothing feels right without you here. Bloody hell. I’ve missed you so much. Merlin but I’ve been unbearable the last few weeks. Growly and frustrated.”

Draco chucked at that. Harry began to walk his fingers over Draco’s pecs. It was an entirely innocent gesture, almost unconscious in its casualness. Harry was only looking to stoke the pads of his fingertips across his lover’s nipples but Draco felt a cold shudder coil across his spine. His whole body tensed, the effect as powerful and upsetting as a stunning hex. 

There was nowhere left to hide. 

The truth was, Draco knew that he’d gained weight during his year working at the Koldovstoretz School. Of course, Harry hadn’t changed even a smidgen in their time apart. The Auror was still as fit as a bloody flea. He radiated power and strength. 

But Draco? Draco knew that he’d gotten soft. He’d gotten chubby. Maybe even a little wobbly. The skin that Harry’s fingertips touched was padded and cushiony. Draco wasn’t the angular, lean wizard that had left London less than a year before. 

Draco had come back to London sporting a bit of a belly. 

Draco had always had an appetite of course. It was a part of him that he’d spent most of his teenage years trying to subdue and ignore. Most of his vile temper had been because he’d half-faint with hunger. Draco had spent half of his childhood trying to wheedle the family House-Elves into giving him second potions of pudding. Mother had needed to spell the pantry door shut with magic to stop him stealing Cauldron Cakes. 

His metabolism wasn’t the speediest either. Draco had grown up staring at the many stout, portly aristocrats on his family tapestry and he had understand precisely what kind of pudgy physique sating his voracious appetite would give him. 

Koldovstoretz had just been so full of wonderful foods though. Draco had sated that appetite of his whenever he had gotten the chance. 

There’d been the several opulent toffee and blackcurrant cheesecakes that Draco had shared with the other Professors. The rich hot chocolates that Draco had enjoyed in the local wizarding village. The school House-Elves had surreptitiously crept up to Draco’s rooms whenever they could, bringing their guest plates of biscuits. 

Draco had indulged himself, gleefully. He had ignored the scales sat in the corner of his bathroom. 

Looking back, Draco had to concede that he hadn’t been quite as skinny when he’d come home at Christmas and, if Harry had noticed that some of the buttons on Draco’s old shirts were getting snug over a little rounded tummy, then his beloved hadn’t said a word. 

Draco had known by then. He’d been extending the waistband on his trousers with a tailoring spell for about a month by December and, when Draco had visited Madam Malkin’s in the first week of January, he hadn’t been astonished that his new robes had been two sizes bigger than before. 

Draco had returned to Koldovstoretz later that month with a new sense of purpose. 

A few stray pounds could be blamed on homesickness, pining for Potter and the lure of Weasley mince pies but surely Harry wouldn’t want him if Draco became properly fat? After all, the Auror was still the wizarding world’s Chosen One and there wasn’t a day that went past without his boyfriend getting owl messages from amorous, fit young fans. Draco had seen some of these fan letters and the messages contained within them had made him blush to the very tips of his hair. 

Harry definitely wouldn’t want to get up close and personal with pudgy Draco Malfoy if all that sexiness was on offer elsewhere. 

So Draco had made plans to rectify the situation. First he’d tried jogging around the school campus but the temperatures had been below zero. Even with warming spells that’d felt too dangerous. 

Then he’d attempted to visit the school Quidditch pitch and get out on his broom, but he’d felt intimated watching the Flying Master whipping around the pitch as fast as a charm. Draco had felt ungainly in comparison and he had rushed back into the changing rooms before he could be spied. 

Draco had even made an effort to eat healthily during school mealtimes, chewing half-heartedly on boiled cabbage with plain potatoes at every meal. 

Draco had tried his best. The wizard knew that much at least. 

But life at Koldovstoretz had been really tough. 

Draco had missed Harry terribly. He'd missed London. Draco had missed Mother and he'd missed Pansy and all of his friends. Food had kept him going whenever his life felt difficult. Draco craved all that warm, stodgy food to keep him focussed, needed it keep him going when he struggled with his Certification of Potionneering Education. Keeping all his students in line, while simultaneously trying to impart his knowledge in a timely and effective manner, had been _far_ harder than Professor Snape had ever given any hint of. Food had been a little comfort. A little reward at the end of each day

Every minute running or flying was another minute that Draco could have used planning his lessons or marking the reams of homework than filled his desk. In the end, Draco had made the choice just to enjoy his food. He’d reasoned that passing his teaching certificate with an outstanding grade was fair trade for a few extra pounds. 

But now, as Harry Potter’s gorgeous hands stroked lightly over his pecs and delicately caressed his side, Draco could only conclude that he’d made utterly the wrong decision back in Russia. 

There really was _nowhere_ left to hide. 

Draco had come back to London with a soft round belly and there was no way on Merlin’s green earth that his lover wasn’t going to notice it. 

True, Harry hadn’t been visibly disgusted when Draco had flooed into Grimmauld’s living room fireplace, brushing the ash off his shoulders and struggling under the weight of his many bags and parcels. Harry hadn’t grimaced when he’d pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him ardently and telling him that he was never, ever to leave again. Harry hadn’t even flinched when he’d ripped open the fastenings on Draco’s shirt with clumsy, aroused fingers. 

Draco felt his entire body freeze with mortification. Harry hadn’t even cringed when he’d been buried balls deep inside Draco, his new little belly quivering with every thrust of his beloved’s cock. 

_Merlin_. Draco felt like the most foolish wizard in the whole of England. 

Harry was a quintessential Gryffindor, always so gentlemanly and kind. Not to mention a bloody Auror, artful in the skill of concealing feelings and emotions. Draco shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in Harry’s cosy embraces. Now that neither wizard was awash with the delirious madness of finally being reunited, Potter was surely just being polite. Courteous. It wasn’t Harry’s manner to point and laugh at Draco’s squashy new tummy. 

Potter’s palm had travelled down from his pecs. Now it lay on the line of his tummy, his long fingers tracing over the curve of his rounded waist as it lay upon the quilt. Harry’s lips were ghosting over the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe. Even Potter’s flaccid cock, squashed against up Draco’s bottom was starting to stir itself back to life. 

Draco lay very still, his skin flushing with embarrassment as Harry’s hands continued to stroke him. 

“Draco, love,” Harry murmured into Draco’s skin. “What’s wrong? You’ve gone really quiet. Have I done something wrong?”

So sodding _chivalrous_. No doubt the wizard was really thinking how quickly he could extract himself from their bed. 

“There’s nothing wrong,” Draco huffed out, his voice sounding bitter and more than a little hurt at Harry’s question. The git literally had his hands placed on the problem! “ _Well_. Nothing that a sodding Time Turner wouldn’t solve,” Draco continued. “Wish I could go back to last September and warn myself not to _eat_ so bloody much. I’ve come back to you like a big paunchy cliché and now you’re going to leave me for some tight-bodied, moony-eyed Auror Trainee! I suppose it’s no more than I deserve!… Can’t have the Saviour of the Wizarding World walking out with me waddling beside him. Whatever would the _Prophet_ say?” 

Draco ran out of words and lay there in a humiliated silence. Despite his earlier worries, Harry didn’t point. He didn’t laugh and he didn’t leave. He brushed a kiss into the crease of Draco’s shoulder whilst squeezing his arms around him a little tighter. 

“Don’t give two bloody broomsticks what the _Prophet_ thinks, Draco,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “And as for all those tight-bodied, moony-eyed Auror Trainees that you seem to think I’m about to elope with? Not one of them can hold as much as a sickle up to you, love. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you? How much I've craved having you back beside me? You daft bloody prat. I happen to _love_ you, remember?”

Draco’s panicked thoughts vanished and he felt the pressing urge to Disapparate back to the Manor vanish nearly as quickly as it had arrived. Draco’s anxieties always deflated when Harry murmured those three little words into his ear. All the kind words in the world wouldn’t rectify this new belly of his though. Draco slid around to face Harry and met his beloved’s green eyes with his own. 

Harry didn’t look as though he was fibbing. 

“I love you too,” Draco admitted. “And I’ve been counting down the days too. It feels like a lifetime since Christmas.” The two wizards shared a tender, easy kiss at Draco’s admission. Draco tracked the palms of his hands over the brawny muscles of Harry’s upper arms and broke their embrace. “I can’t remember why I thought going to Koldovstoretz was a good idea,” he said quietly. “We could have spent every minute of the day making love for the past year. That would surely have been a better use of my time.”

“Maybe because it was the most sought-after placement?” Harry suggested. “And because now you’re qualified to take the Hogwarts job come September? Because you’ve wanted to be a Potions Professor since you were about eight?” Harry laughed and he kissed Draco’s forehead. “And now you’re home, love. We don’t ever have to be apart like that again. We can spend every minute of the day making love if you’d like… The whole summer. That sounds like a plan I could definitely get onboard with.” 

Harry ended his words by moving his hands slowly downwards and drifting them carefully over Draco’s sides. Then the wizard began to explore the swell of Draco’s new tummy, his fingers gently ghosting over the rounded sides. 

Potter’s touches were reverent and loving but Draco couldn’t help but feel terribly shy. He fidgeted a little, trying to wriggle out from Harry’s caresses. 

“Harry,” Draco urged, “you don’t _have_ to- I mean, I… Well. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asked, his hands stilling straight away. Draco pulled his head back to look at Harry’s face. His lover’s pupils were blown wide with desire and they gazed at Draco with the same heat as they always had. “Talk to me, love. Whatever has changed?”

“ _I’ve_ changed,” Draco said. He swallowed, giving Harry a thin, resigned smile. “I know that I’ve gotten fat in Russia. Truth is, I’ve always liked my dinners, Potter. Always had a bit of a sweet tooth too. I never used to let myself eat though. When I was growing up Father was always pressuring me, telling me that ‘Malfoys don’t get fat’ and other such nonsense-”

“Draco, love-” Harry cut in. His face wore the earnest look he often wore and Draco had no doubt that his boyfriend was about into full _Saviour_ mode, interrupt and try to make everything feel better. Draco had no intention of letting him do so. 

“And I’ve spent all of my life reigning in my appetite Potter. Not eating my fill. I never even ate a bloody dessert." Draco ploughed on. He wasn't going to let Harry’s kind face stop him saying his piece. “And I can do it all again too, now I’m finally home! I won’t buy any Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Botts or stop by the Elven bakery on Diagon… And maybe you can take me to the Ministry gym? I know that Pansy counts calories. She has this little spell that records everything that she eats. I can get her to teach it to me and-”

“Draco!” Harry tried again, this time with his don’t-mess Auror voice. “You don’t need to say anything like this. _I_ don’t-”

“I’ll be back to my old, skinny self before you’ve had time to polish your cauldron, love. Back into my old pre- Koldovstoretz robes. I’ll eat-” 

Draco found himself being silenced by a hard, eager kiss. Harry’s tongue pushed its way past Draco’s lips and kissed all his words away. 

Potter explored the shape of Draco’s mouth, their tongues tussling against one another’s. Draco chased into their kiss, wanting more of Harry’s delicious taste as the other wizard slowly drew back to brush a line over Draco’s lips. It was quite the distraction and Draco felt his body inevitably begin to respond, a spiral of desire spreading out from the depths of his middle. 

Harry broke their kiss and exhaled a long breath. 

“I might wear glasses,” Harry replied quietly, “but that doesn't mean I can’t see Draco, love. I know that you’ve gained some weight but that doesn't make any difference to how attractive I find you. I fell for you, not your figure.” Harry pushed himself up on one elbow, the ghost of a frown marring his features. “Stop trying to control how I see you. I love you and I’ve missed you. _Please_. Just let me touch you.”

Draco sighed. There was nowhere left to hide, was there? 

He flicked his eyes over Harry, taking in the sight of the wizard in all his glory. 

Draco took in the sight of rock hard abs, the flat stomach and the long ropes of muscle that made up Harry's arms. The densely furred chest and the happy trail of hair that led to Harry’s thick thatch of pubic hair. His lover’s cock was still half-hard and lay snug against a powerful thigh. The sight seemed terribly incongruous with his own lightly haired, pale and pudgy body. 

“This?” Draco asked, making a movement with his hand that took in his middle. “You really want to touch _this?_ ”

“More than anything,” Harry murmured, his handsome face soft with desire. Draco felt his heart trembling in his chest. He picked up Harry’s hand and pressed it into the middle of his belly. Harry spread the span of his hand wide, letting his rough hand press gently into the velvety softness. 

Draco could barely breathe. He’d never felt so vulnerable or exposed in his entire existence. ‘Malfoys don’t get fat.’ Those had been Father’s watchwords. Weight was pure indolence. Weight meant you couldn’t control yourself. Weight was messy. Muggle. _Weak_. 

How could Harry Potter, as perfect a wizard as had ever been born, still want Draco now? If there were any sense in the world then the man ought to have been revolted. 

Harry wasn’t revolted in the least though. 

Draco heard a small, unconscious moan of pleasure escape from Harry’s mouth and then he brought his other hand up to join in with his massage. Potter stroked, caressed and rubbed at Draco’s tummy like it was the most cherished of gifts. 

“You feel so plush,” Harry whispered, his words a warm rumble from deep in his chest. “So _present_. I love you Draco. Love every inch of you.” Harry gave Draco’s belly an experimental squeeze. “Gods. Your body. It’s like it was made for me. Like it was designed to give me pleasure-”

Draco felt his head swim at Harry’s compliment. 

He’d avoided examining his figure as much as possible in Koldovstoretz. He’d tried his hardest not to look at himself too closely in the shower, only running a quick soap-lathered hand over himself. If his trousers had become unavoidably tight then a speedy tailoring spell had usually done the trick. Draco had never once considered that Harry or he might actually enjoy his new fuller physique. He’d never considered that his new body might be alluring or even sexy. 

The thought gave Draco a new confidence and he found himself urging Harry’s fingers a little deeper into the curves of his belly. Potter whimpered at the contact, his cock a hard unyielding line against Draco’s hips. To Draco’s utmost surprise his own prick had perked up. It stood to attention, every bit as excited as his lover’s own. 

“Look how hard you’ve made me,” Harry said, rolling his hips and his erection against Draco’s own. “I can’t resist you.” 

Draco hissed his approval, tugging at his boyfriend’s shoulder to pull him over on top of him. They shared a breathless, lusty kiss, their cocks rolling and frotting against each other's with frantic friction. 

Draco panted with excitement and he grabbed Harry’s shoulders to pull his lover down into another kiss. Potter made a whining noise and felt his lover’s cock jerk against his own, spurting a string of sticky precome across Draco’s thigh. If he wasn’t very much mistaken, Harry wasn’t far from showing Draco precisely how desirable he found him. 

“Fuck, but you’re gorgeous,” Harry whispered. “I’m enraptured by you.” Harry held himself up with one hand pressed down hard into the mattress and his other hand never left the folds of Draco’s tummy. “Mmm. You don’t know how good you look. How good you _feel_.”

Draco didn’t know, not yet anyway. Draco’s belly was too new and his soft round curves were still unfamiliar when he spied them in the mirror.

He only knew that he trusted Harry.

Draco trusted Harry and loved him more than he’d ever believed it possible to love another person. If Potter could want this body of his, could get off at the sight of it and desire it so blatantly then perhaps Draco could eventually learn to enjoy it too? 

Full self-acceptance and body positivity was a destination that might take Draco a while to find, though he had no doubt whatsoever that he’d enjoy every step of the journey with Harry beside him. 

Draco felt his body melt into Harry’s, his every piece of reticence and shyness vanishing as if it’d never been. The two wizards shared another fervent kiss. A low moan that Draco had been holding back escaped from his throat.

Circe, but he’d missed his lover so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx
> 
> * * *
> 
> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
